Matt Horwich
| birth_place = Pasadena, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (BJJ) | stance = | fightingoutof= Hollywood | team = Legends MMA | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 23 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 18 | mmadecwins = 3 | mmalosses = 13 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Matthew Peter Horwich (born October 2, 1978) is an American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He previosuly fought for the Portland Wolfpack of the International Fight League and in the UFC and has recently made a succesful appearance in the middleweight division of Aggression MMA. Biography Growing up, Matt Horwich had little interest in school due to low opinions of his teachers. Unmotivated, lost and without a concrete path to follow, he began to experiment with drugs and alcohol. Things were not looking bright as his poor choices continued to lead him in the wrong direction. At the age of seventeen, he garnered interest for Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (BJJ) and saved up enough money to learn from none other than Royce Gracie himself. After that, he reluctantly made an unwise decision and was placed in jail for ten days with the possession of drugs. Horwich then served his time and chose to relocate to Seattle, Washington with the intention of starting a band. He performed odd jobs while there and lived in squats as he crossed-paths between becoming either a musician or martial artist. Eventually experiencing a religious conversion as a self-described "spiritual" Christian, he rededicated himself to a focused career in martial arts . Matt Horwich is often described as a hippie frequently quoting Bible passages and personal aphorisms in conversation . His hobbies include writing music and poetry that is mostly themed around his interest in quantum mechanics . MMA career Horwich developed his skills as a submission specialist training with Team Quest as well as BJJ black belts B.J. Penn and Eddie Bravo . He has also trained extensively with accomplished Kickboxer and Muay Thai Fighter Chris Reilly http://www.legendsmma.com/whylegends_who.phphttp://www.mmauniverse.com/interviews/SS327. Horwich earned the nickname "Suave" after friends overheard his smooth responses to a Native American who had caught him urinating on reservation land. His alternate nickname, "The Fighting Hippy", was acquired due to his unique personality and interests . Fighting in small promotions, Horwich amassed a record of 15-6-1 before signing with the International Fight Leagues' (IFL) Portland Wolfpack. His popularity and impressive 5-3 record while there led the IFL to match him against Benji Radach at the World Grand Prix Finals to determine the first middleweight champion. Horwich outstandingly defeated the noted striker with a knockout punch in the second round, becoming the IFL's first middleweight champion . Horwich signed with the UFC after the IFL folded and made his debut at UFC 90 against the latest IFL middleweight champion Dan Miller. In this exciting bout, he came close to sinking in a choke at the final part of the second round while Miller controlled most of the first and third rounds. This resulted in a unanimous decision in Miller's favor . He then made his second UFC appearance at UFC Fight Night: Condit vs. Kampmann against Ricardo Almeida which resulted in a decision loss and his release from the company. After that, he debuted with Bellator Fighting Championship and then Aggression MMA where he came back with a solid, split-decision victory over Jason Lambert. This very well-fought rematch took place in Alberta, Canada as Horwich returned to his winning ways http://topmmanews.com/2009/10/24/aggression-mma-results/. Personal life Matt Horwich got married the day after his attempted defense of the IFL Middleweight Championship . MMA record References External links *Matt Horwich UFC Bio *Pro Fight Record Sherdog Category:Living people Category:1978 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:People from Portland, Oregon